My Best Friends 2: Dreams or Nightmares
by SailorMarble14
Summary: After All Stars, Mike is depressed since his personalties left. Now someone in Mike's mind will try to cheer him up. Can this person be trusted, or Mike will miss his personalties.
1. Chapter 1: A Friend?

My Best Friends 2: Dreams or Nightmares Chap. 1

**Guess what's posted. Yes the sequel to My Best Friend is posted! *crowd starts cheering* Well I got started working on this a few nights ago, and now I finally finished the first chapter along with the first chapter to another story that's posted. So I hope you enjoy this story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama, I only own Damien.**

A few weeks after All stars, Mike's mom, Cameron, and Zoey where at Mike's therapist. Since Mike came back he's been getting nightmares, and talking about suicide. This made Mike's mom, Cameron and Zoey worried. After an hour Mike's therapist, Dr. Vicky came in with the news.

"Dr. Vicky how is he?" Mike's mom asked. Dr. Vicky just frowned and just shook her head.

"Well since he lost his personalities, every time Mike or I mention them, he breaks down." Dr. Vicky said. Mike's mom just frowned, and Cameron rubbed her back.

"Mike's going to be ok right?" Zoey asked.

Dr. Vicky gave a small smile and said, "He's ok, but maybe for awhile he should keep his mind off the personalities." Zoey smiled, and nodded.

"Got it." Zoey said. Zoey felt bad for Mike, she will do anything to help him get better, and smile again.

"I was thinking of putting Mike on depression pills, but I think that will make it worse, he just need some rest, and no thoughts or anyone talking about the personalities." Dr. Vicky said.

Mike's mom nodded in agreement, and smiled. "Can we go see him?" Mike's mom asked Dr. Vicky nodded, and he took the group to Mike's room.

Mike was in the therapist room just staring out an open window. Mike's eyes where tired, and bloodshot. Mike stared at the window some more, and started to get up going towards the window. However, someone was coming, and Mike just swiftly went back to his bed.

"Hey Mike." Cameron said.

"Hey Cam." Mike said smiling, even though his smile was a lie.

"Well Mike we better get going." Mike's mom said. Mike then got up from the bed, and left with his mom.

Mike was in the car sitting next to his two best friends, he was trying so hard not to fall asleep. Mike haven't slept in days, which was another problem. Mike had nightmares ever since he came back home from total drama.

"Mike try to catch up on some sleep tonight." Cameron said.

"Ok I will." Mike said. Cameron and Zoey smiled.

Mike's mom then dropped of Cameron at his house, and where about to take Zoey home to her house.

"Mike you sure you will be ok?" Zoey asked.

Mike nodded and gave her a smile. "Ok well call me incase something happens because I'm with you Mike." Zoey said holding Mike's hands. Mike smiled and gave her a kiss on the cheek. The car then stopped, and Zoey unbuckled her seatbelt.

"See you later Mike. Bye." Zoey said smiling running to her house.

"Bye." Mike whispered.

Once Mike got home, he ran to his room, and shut the door. Mike then went on his bed, and hugged his knees. Mike missed his personalities; he knew his doctor wants him to forget about them, but he can't. Mike closed his eyes and felt tears, coming out.

Mike then lay down on his bed, and grabbed a frame next to his bed; it was a drawing he made in elementary school with him and his personalities. Mike then put the frame back on his desk, and then took a nap.

Mike then woke up in his subconscious, and realized it was quiet and empty. Mike frowned, and walked around he passed by all the rooms his personalities stayed in. Mike looked back at all the rooms, and decided to go back, hoping they are their sleeping. Mike went into Chester's room, and saw him not there.

"Chester." Mike whispered, but no reply. Mike frowned, and closed the door.

Mike then took a peek of Svetlana's room, same thing no one. Mike frowned, but went inside her room anyways. Mike looked around, but no luck he just left the room.

Mike then looked in Vito's room, just like the other two nothing. Mike looked in Manitoba's room next, but nothing as well. Just as Mike closed the door to Manitoba's room he heard someone.

"Hello." Mike said. Mike then walked around, until he saw a part of his subconscious he never visited before. Mike was scared, but took a deep breath, and walked in anyways.

Mike felt like he's been walking for hours, and all he saw was darkness, and kept on hearing voices. Mike just kept walking, until he tripped and feel down bumping into someone or something.

"You alright." The person said.

Mike rubbed his head, and looked up at the person. The person looked like him, only his hair looked darker, and spiky then his, he also wore a black jacket, and the shirt Mike always wears. Mike was surprised, and took the guy's hand, and got up.

"Yeah I guess." Mike said. The look alike Mike then smiled knowing Mike was ok.

"Oh sorry I'm Damien." Damien introduced.

Mike then looked at him and smiled. "I'm Mike. I never saw you before." Mike said.

Damien smiled and said, "Because I appeared a few weeks ago."

Mike gave a small frown, knowing that a few weeks ago he lost his personalities. "Oh I lost some friends few weeks ago." Mike whispered tears starting to appear in his eyes.

"Let me guess Mal, Chester, Svetlana, Vito, and Manitoba." Damien said.

Mike's eyes winded. "Yeah h-how do you them." Mike said.

"Well because I'm all of them combined. You see when you clicked that button you gained their abilities, right." Damien said. Mike nodded his head.

"Well I was given the abilities too. To become your friend, so you won't be lonely." Damien said.

Mike smiled, but it quickly turned into a frown. "Then why didn't you come and see me." Mike said.

Damien then looked at him with surprise. "Well I didn't know where you were, and I didn't know where I was." Damien explained.

Mike then smiled again, he was happy to have another friend; sure he had Zoey and Cameron, but he never had another personality since the old ones left.

Damien started walking, and Mike fallowed. "Where are you going?" Mike asked.

"Find away out of here." Damien said. Mike smiled, and fallowed his new friend.

After a few minutes the two found their way out. "Alright we made it out." Mike said. "Thanks Damien." Mike smiled.

Damien smiled, and gave Mike a pat on the back. "Your welcome Mike." Damien said. Mike smiled, and decided to lie down because he was tired from all that walking. Damien then sat next to Mike.

"You know Mike." Damien started.

"Yeah." Mike said.

"I think you and me will get along perfectly." Damien said again. Mike smiled, and finally went back to the reality world.

As Mike left Damien smiled.

**So how was the story, leave a coment.**


	2. Chapter 2: Nightmare?

My Best Friends 2: Dreams or Nightmares Chap. 2

**Hey look I'm back :D. Well I'm having fun writing this story, and it will be longer then the first My Best Friend.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own, I only own Damien. **

The next morning Mike was talking to Zoey about Damian over the phone. Mike was happy about him, but not Zoey. "Is it great Zoey?" Mike said very happily.

_"It does sound great Mike but."_ Zoey stopped, not hoping to get Mike upset.

"But what." Mike replied.

_"Well what if Damien is Mal in disguise or another Mal?"_ Zoey said feeling concerned for Mike.

"Well if Damien was Mal he would have Mal's eyes, he doesn't, so it's ok." Mike said. Mike then frowned when he said Mal, his first best friend.

Zoey then frowned, knowing he mentioned one of his personalities. _"Mike."_ Zoey said.

Mike then snapped back to reality. "Yeah Zoey." Mike said.

_"Are you sure you can trust this Damien?"_ Zoey said.

"I'm positive Zoey. I mean I'm feeling a bit better then I was a few weeks ago." Mike said. Zoey smiled happy for Mike that he's feeling better.

_"Well ok, maybe Damien will be ok, but if something happens let me know, so I can go Commando on him. "_ Zoey said showing her commando face.

Mike smiled; he loved Zoey but Commando Zoey made Mike love her more. "Well I better get ready for breakfast, maybe later we can hang out." Mike said.

"Ok, but I'm busy this afternoon, I'm having a girls day, maybe if we get done before 6:30 I'll come by and check up on you." Zoey said.

"Perfect!" Mike said with excitement over his face.

Zoey gave a small giggle. "Well see you later Mike. Bye." Zoey said.

"Bye Zoey see you later." Mike said, as he hanged up the phone.

Mike then got out of bed, and went to the kitchen, he went to the freezer took out some toaster waffles, and put them in his toaster. He then put the rest of the frozen waffles back in the freezer, closed it and got orange juice from the refrigerator and poured himself a glass. Once his waffles where done he took them out from the toaster, put syrup on them, and started to enjoy his breakfast. After he finished breakfast, he put his dishes away, and went to the family room to watch TV.

Mike just scrolled around the TV guide, and found nothing on TV besides Funniest Videos, he loves the show, he enjoyed because it was the only show him and the personalities, never fought over. Mike just gave up, and decided to keep it on Funniest Videos; he then just decided to get some sleep.

However, his dreams were about to become nightmares.

_Mike was in his subconscious and he was walking around, everything was dark, and he was alone. As Mike was walking, he smelled smoke. Mike sniffed the air, and then ran away from it. As Mike was running away he heard his personalities screaming._

_"Guys!" Mike screamed. Mike then ran towards the smoke, he couldn't breathe, or see through all this smoke. "Guys! Where are you!" Mike yelled again._

_He kept hearing their screams, and fallowed the sound of their screams. When Mike got to where he heard the screams, the personalities where gone._

_"No. No. No!" Mike yelled. He was too late, he couldn't get to his friends on time. Mike then collapsed on the ground, and started sobbing._

_"Mike."_ Damien's voice said.

_"Mike wake up,"_ Damien's voice said again.

Mike then woke up now in the subconscious; he hasn't done that in a while. Mike then wiped the reaming tears from his eyes, and saw Damien looking worriedly at him.

"D-Damien." Mike said. Damien smiled, and pulled Mike into a hug.

"Mike are you ok?" Damien asked. He felt Mike shake his head, meaning no. Damien hugged him tighter. Mike then got let go from the hug.

Just then Mike saw a dark cloud in the sky of his subconscious. "What is that?" Mike asked Damien.

"Those are your nightmares." Damien said.

Mike then remembered when Manitoba was under Mal's clutches, and he burned his dreams. Mike then frowned, until he saw the nightmare cloud going towards a tower.

The tower looked different then Mal's tower, it was dark blue and black, and they're where lots of nightmare clouds on the top of it.

"Then what's that tower over there?" Mike asked Damien.

"That tower, is the tower of Nightmare." Damien said. Mike then looked at Damien, and Damien knew he wanted to know more.

"Around the time I appeared, Nightmare appeared he gets stronger, by every time you get a nightmare, I guess now he's just keeping your recent nightmares just incase." Damien said looking at the clouds.

"I think I know who this Nightmare is." Mike said glaring thinking its Mal.

"Mike it's not Mal." Damien said.

"Then who?" Mike asked.

"I'm not sure who he really is, I don't know if he's a nightmare you had as a kid, your fears, or something, but I think he has your personalities." Damien said.

Mike's eyes then widen. His personalities where back, but where kidnapped by this nightmare, "He's got my personalities!" Mike yelled.

"Mike calm down. I said I think he does." Damien said trying to clam down Mike. Mike then frowned. Mike looked back at the tower, and he glared at it.

"I'm going to that tower." Mike said getting up. He was about to walk, until Damien grabbed his arm.

"Mike no it's too dangerous." Damien said. Mike then let go of his grip.

"But what if my personalities are in there they need me." Mike said.

"Mike Nightmare is dangerous he's only going to give you more nightmares just so he can get stronger." Damien explained. Mike then frowned, and sat back down on the floor of his subconscious.

"Look I'm sorry he's just powerful Mike." Damien said.

Before Mike could say something else he woke up in reality. Mike looked at the TV and shut it off. Mike then looked at his cell phone, and saw he got a text from Zoey a couple minutes ago.

_"Hey Mike, my girls day got canceled today Gwen got sick, and Dawn is volunteering today at the shelter, so want to go out for a little lunch?"_

Mike smiled, and texted back.

"Sure. Sorry for the late reply I was taking a nap."

Mike smiled, and went up to his room to get dressed.

**I actually got the next chapter planned, Mike will tell Zoey about Nightmare and a suprise will happen. Also who do you think Nightmare is?**


	3. Chapter 3: Suprise!

My Best Friends 2: Dreams or Nightmares Chap. 3

**Hey look what's posted, the next chapter.**

**I don't own if I did Mike's personalties would be alive, I only own Damien.**

Mike met up with Zoey at her house a few hours later. They decided to have lunch at Zoey's house because Mike wanted to tell her everything, and it's really private. Mike told Zoey everything Damien told him. Zoey's eyes widen as Mike told her everything.

"Wait so you think this Nightmare might have captured your other personalities." Zoey said.

Mike nodded his head. "Yeah Damien told me himself." Mike said.

Zoey then frowned, worried for Mike's personalities, she liked Mike's personalities just like him, and they where very nice to her except for Mal. "So what are you going to do?" Zoey asked.

"I-I don't know what to do Zoey? " Mike said getting nervous. "I mean my personalities could be in danger, what if Nightmare has done something to them." Mike was getting more and more nervous by the second.

"Mike calm down." Zoey said holding on to Mike's shoulders. Mike stopped, and took a deep breath in and out. "Ok Mike maybe we should call Cam and see what he says." Zoey said. Mike nodded his head. Mike took out his cell phone and called Cameron.

A few minutes later, Cameron came by Zoey's house. "Hey Zoey. Hey Mike." Cameron said coming in.

"Hey Cam we have something we need to tell you." Zoey said.

"What is it?" Cameron asked. Mike told everything that happened to him since yesterday, and he was hoping Cameron had a plan.

"Hmm I see well I have one plan, but I don't know if Zoey would like it." Cameron said. Zoey's eyes widen when she heard Cameron say her name and it would be a plan she wouldn't like.

"What's the plan?" Zoey asked. Cameron took a few deep breaths and told Zoey and Mike the plan.

"The only way Mike could get to his personalities is if he get's hit in the head again." Cameron said.

"It sounds like a good plan to me." Mike said. Zoey looked at Mike like he was crazy.

"Mike are you crazy!" Zoey yelled.

"Zoey I know my personalities are in danger, but I need to do this." Mike said putting his hands on Zoey's shoulders.

Zoey wiped the tears that will start to appear away, and then agreed.

Mike then smiled, and said one more thing before they could start the plan. "If and that's an if this Nightmare person takes over my body, try your best to keep him locked him up, he will just cause trouble." Mike explained. Cameron and Zoey nodded their heads agreeing to the plan.

To make sure Mike's mom won't be worried, Mike called her and lied to her saying he will be gone for a while, and that he will be with Zoey. After the phone call Mike met up with Cameron and Zoey outside.

"Ok Mike are you ready?" Cameron asked.

"Not yet." Mike said. He went to Zoey and kissed her on the lips. "Just incase." Mike whispered. Zoey smiled at bit and nodded.

"Ok I'm ready." Mike said. Cameron and Zoey nodded. Cameron took a medium sized rock and handed it to Zoey. Zoey closed her eyes, and threw the rock at Mike's head knocking him out.

"Quick we should take Mike to my room, that way incase my mom ask we can say he's sleeping." Zoey said. Cameron nodded, and he helped Zoey take Mike up to her room.

In the subconscious Mike woke up, and saw the tower again. However, all the nightmare clouds got bigger by the second. Mike then got up and started walking towards the tower. Mike kept on walking until he heard someone following him.

"H-Hello?" Mike said getting scared. Mike then looked back, and then looked around him. Mike shrugged it off. Before, he took another step someone tackled him to the ground.

Mike and this figure where both fighting each other, both pushing each other off. When Mike pushed this mysterious person off, he walked slowly to him. When he saw who he was Mike's eyes widen.

"M-Mal?!" Mike yelled.

Mal looked up at Mike and smiled. "Hey Mike long time no see." Mal said. Mike then got off of him, and the two stood up facing each other.

"I-I-I thought your where gone. For good this time." Mike said freaking out. Mal just chuckled.

"Mike I've been here for a while, I was never gone." Mal said. Mike was ready to fight him again, but Mal pushed him on the ground. "But before you attack me just listen to me." Mal said.

Mike glared at Mal, and pushed him back. Mal got up, and Mike held onto his shoulders. "Like how will I ever listen to you Mal." Mike spat. "You done enough."

Mal then got off Mike's grip, and the two where back on their feet. "Just listen to me for one damn second Mike!" Mal yelled.

Mike glared and crossed his arms, and decided to give up. "Alright I'll listen." Mike said. Mal took a deep breath ready to tell Mike something, but got disrupted when Damien walked in.

"Mike!" Damien yelled. Mike then ran to Damien and stood next to him. Mal just glared at Damien.

"Mike get away from him." Mal warned.

"Mike don't listen to him, he's lying, he always been remember." Damien said back pointing at Mal. Mike got away from Damien, and now was looking at both Damien and Mal.

"I-I don't know who to believe." Mike said.

"Mike I'm telling the truth, don't trust Damien." Mal said.

"Mike he's just lying to you again." Damien said.

Mike started to feel pressure, he looked at both Mal and Damien back and forth.

"Mike please I know I lied a lot, but really I'm telling the truth." Mal said.

"Mike please I know we knew each other for a few days, but Mal is lying." Damien said.

Mike then took a deep breath, and looked at Mal and Damien again.

**Who should Mike belive Mal or Damien?**


	4. Chapter 4: The Truth

My Best Friends 2: Dreams or Nightmares Chap. 4

**Thank you so much for reviewing, now the truth will be reviled, on who Mike picks.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own total drama just Damien**

In Zoey's room, Cameron and Zoey where their watching over Mike, hoping he was alright. "Mike I hope your ok." Zoey whispered. She then gave Mike a kiss on the cheek.

Back in the subconscious, Mal and Damien where starting to glare at Mike, it's been 15 minutes, and Mike has not made a decision yet.

"Well Mike who do you pick?" Damien asked. Mike looked back and forth at Mal and Damien.

Even though he only knew Damien for a few days, he was nice to him, and was a good friend. But, he knew Mal ever since he had MPD, and was his old best friend. This was a hard choice.

"I-I- I don't know, I mean I know Mal did bad things in the past, and I hardly know you Damien, I-I just don't know who to pick." Mike said holding his head, to keep this pressure off him.

Mal and Damien frowned at this reaction. Mal then walked over to Mike and put his hands on his shoulder. "Mike please I know I've done wrong, but please believe me." Mal begged. Mike looked at Mal, but got off his grip, and walked towards Damien.

"Mike no." Mal whispered. Damien smirked at Mal's reaction, as Mike, now starting to feel guilty stood next to Damien.

"I'm sorry Mal, but I don't know how I can believe after so many things you done." Mike said. Mal just glared, at Damien, as he took Mike with him somewhere. Once they where a few meters away Mal quickly fallowed them.

As Mike and Damien where walking, Mal tried his best not to be heard, or seen from.

During the walk Damien and Mal made it near the tower. "The tower?" Mike questioned. "I thought you said, it's to dangerous?"

Damien smiled, "I know but I know you are the only one who might stop Nightmare." Damien said. Mike smiled. Mal finally caught up, to Mike and Damien, and stood still.

"I can." Mike said. Damien smiled, and put his hand on Mike's back.

"Yes. I just need one thing from you." Damien said. His hand then started to turning black, and sent a painful energy on Mike's back, knocking him out. "Your worst nightmare." Damien whispered in Mike's ear.

"No!" Mal yelled. He ran to Mike only to be pushed back from Damien. Mal got up slowly, only to get hit from Damien's energy. Mal then got up, and saw Mike starting to gain another nightmare.

"No! No! Help Me! Someone!" Mike yelled in his sleep. Mal's eyes widen, and ran to him.

Mal shook Mike hoping he could wake up. Damien was snickering watching Mal try to wake up Mike. Mal just glared.

"You know Mal, Mike is so easy to trick, once you befriend him." Damien said smirking, as a cloud came by taking Mike's recent nightmare.

Mal glared, and went to attack Damien, only to be hit in the back as well, putting him in a nightmare. Damien smirked, and saw another cloud starting to take the recent nightmare Mal had. Once that cloud was completed it went along with Mike's went to the tower.

Mal then started to wake up, since his dream was short, and glared. "You know this would have been so much easier if Mike chose you, that way he would get the truth," Damien said walking towards Mal. "but Mike is so stupid, he made his personalities disappear, he said he didn't need you, and he fell right into my trap." Damien said as he finally got close to Mal.

Mal got up and glared. "No you made him fall into your trap." Mal growled. Damien smirked, and hit Mal again.

Mike started to wake up, and saw Mal getting hurt. Mike's eyes widen knowing now Damien was just worse then Mal has done. Mike got up slowly, and was able to try to create, a bat with his mind.

Mal took a look at Mike, and known he had to be quiet. However, Damien knew, and he sent a black force on to Mike knocking him out. The bat Mike created disappeared. "I-I don't understand Damien, I-I thought you where my friend?" Mike said.

Damien just evilly laughed. "Oh Mike I always wanted to know how where you that gullible." Damien said going right up to his face. Mike started to get scared.

Mal glared, and tried to get up slowly as possible.

"You know how easy it was to see you be nice to me." Damien said squeezing on Mike's arm, hurting him. Mal was fully up, and walked slowly to Mike and Damien.

"It was very easy, your more gullible then your girlfriend Zoey." Damien said back. Mike glared, and tried to stand up, but Damien squeezed harder.

"N-Never talk about Zoey like that." Mike growled. Damien smirked. Mal was just getting close, without hesitating Mal smacked Damien in the face.

"Come on Mike." Mal said having his hand out. Mike looked at Mal and grabbed his hand, and the two ran. Damien finally got up, and saw the two boys run.

As Mike and Mal where running, a hole came out of nowhere at pulled them in, and closed. Damien came where the hole was, and smirked walking off.

**Yep you guys who said Damien was the villain congrats. I knew too, but thoese who didin't know just to let you know**


	5. Chapter 5: Whose Damien?

My Best Friends 2: Dreams or Nightmares Chap. 5

**Hey I'm back with a new chapter. I just want to thank you guys for all the reviews your leaving me :). I actually finished the story last night, but I decided to post it today after I got home from school.I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

**I don't own Total drama**

Damien was now at his tower, and went in. Damien smirked, once he got inside his tower. "Perfect." Damien said smirking. Damien walked in, and saw his crown placed on a table, where he left it. His crown was black with blue gems on it.

Once Damien put on his crown, he then gained a black cape, and his eyes turned red. Damien then laughed evilly, and went inside a room.

Later in a dark place of Mike's mind, Mike was getting up after his fall with Mal. Mike had a scrape on his head, and had bruises all over his arm. Mike rubbed his head, hoping not to feel any bruises. "Ow. Where am I?" Mike asked himself. Mike then looked around and saw Mal passed out on the ground

Mike slowly went over to Mal, and saw he suffered the most injuries. Mal had blood on the side of his face, and just like Mike had bruises all over his arm, but also his face. Mike shook Mal, a bit to see if he could wake up, but nothing.

"Mal. Mal. Mal please wake up." Mike begged shaking Mal. Mike had some tears in his eyes, he didn't want to loose Mal, he needed him, he really needed him.

"Mal please I need you right now." Mike begged once more. Mike then lay down next to Mal, until he felt Mal move. Mike quickly got off Mal, and he saw Mal look at him.

"M-M-Mike." Mal whispered. Mike smiled, and hugged Mal nearly crying. Mal's eyes widen, and he smiled hugging Mike back.

Mike and Mal let go of each other and smiled. Mal tried to stand up, but his injury gave him pain.

"Mal are you ok?" Mike asked.

"I'm fine." Mal said, but the injury on his head hurt him more.

Mike then found a cloth he kept just incase in his pocket, and wrapped it on Mal's head to stop the bleeding.

"Thanks." Mal said. Mike smiled.

Later Mike and Mal found a place to sit down, so they can rest up. With the energy they had left they where able to create a campfire.

"Mal. Who is Damien?" Mike said.

Mal looked down and sighed. "You don't remember don't you?" Mal said.

Mike shook his head. "No. Sorry." Mike replied.

Mal took a deep breath, and sighed. "Well remember when you where 8-years old?" Mal asked. Mike nodded his head, and frowned. When Mike was 8, his father was released from jail, and he started to get bullied.

"Well Damien was created from all your sadness, and fears. At first when your where young, he was actually your nightmare." Mal said.

"You mean he was the one that gave me those nightmares at night?" Mike asked.

"Yes." Mal said, as he continued the story. "There was one thing he said, that the more you, or any of the others get sad, he will have full control of the body."

Mike's eyes widen with fear. He would be scared that if Damien took over, he might hurt or even kill Zoey or Cameron. "So what did you do?" Mike asked.

"One night I decided to go fight Damien myself, and I won sadly his energy disappeared, and was still in the subconscious somewhere." Mal said continuing the story.

"So to keep you safe, I always went farther in the subconscious till I found him; I did, but to keep him away from you, or anyone else, I locked him up in a puppet." Mal said.

Mike eyes widen as he remembered a puppet from when he rescued Vito. "Mal you mean the puppet you gave to Vito back when we were in all stars.

Mal nodded, and then he glared. "But I thought he would stay quiet, and not in power, but I guess he did, when you destroyed the puppet, you let him out of his prison." Mal stopped and looked at Mike with a cold look.

"Mal I didn't know really." Mike said. Mal took a deep breath and smiled, calming down Mike.

"It's ok I'm not mad. At first I really thought he was killed for good, but I guess not." Mal said frowning.

"On the day you clicked the reset button, Damien returned, and became the King of Nightmares, his nickname." Mal said glaring at the fire.

Mike then looked at Mal, and another question came in his mind. "Mal. How did you come back?" Mike asked.

Mal looked down. "Damien found us. I knew he was coming. I tried to warn the others, but they wouldn't believe me. Just like you they thought Damien was their friend, and he offered to find you Mike." Mal said as he showed signs of tears in his eyes.

"However the others are locked in Damien's tower, I don't know what's going on with them now." Mal said.

"I was able to hide and escape from Damien, I tried to warn you about Damien the first day you came back here, but I was too late. I had to wait to talk to you once you where alone." Mal said again. Mike gave Mal a small hug, and Mal looked at him.

"I believe you Mal, you tried, but I need your help Mal. The other personalities are in Damien's tower, and they might need my help." Mike said. Mike then had his hand held to see if Mal would help him.

"But I won't be able to do it without you, you're a part of me I need the most." Mike said again. Mal looked at Mike and smiled, and shook Mike's hand.

"Thanks Mike." Mal said. Mike smiled, both of them knowing their friendship is back.

"But we would leave tomorrow, for now we need to rest up." Mal said.

"Right." Mike agreed. Mal blew out the fire, and the two best friends went to go to sleep.

"Night Mike." Mal said.

"Night Mal." Mike replied, as both friends closed their eyes, and slept.

Back at Damien's tower Chester, Svetlana, Vito, and Manitoba where both chained to wall, sitting down. After they have been found from Damien, Nightmare, or Damien came and locked them up, however the personalities don't know Damien is Nightmare.

Just then someone came and knocked on their door. The personalities got up scared, hoping it's not Nightmare. Once the door opened it was Damien, who was not wearing his crown, he also 'looked' scared.

"Eh yo did you find Mike?" Vito asked.

Damien shook his head, and cried. "I'm sorry I told Mike you guys where here, and he came with me. We also found Mal, but then Nightmare came, and created a hole sending Mike and Mal down there." Damien cried.

The personalities eyes widen in fear, they thought Mike was dead.

"Mike is gone." Manitoba said.

"I'm sorry I tried to save them, I was too late." Damien cried.

Svetlana's eyes where filled with tears. "Mike can't be gone. He can't be." Svetlana cried. She started sobbing, he first friend was gone. Vito, Manitoba, and Chester then stood by her, hoping she will calm down.

"I'm sorry." Damien said as he left.

Once Damien left, Svetlana wouldn't stop crying, she didn't want to believe Mike was gone, but Damien told her, and the others the 'truth.'

Damien was right behind the door, still 'crying' after a few seconds he started laughing evilly and walking away to his room in the tower putting on his crown.

**YAY! The Personalties are back :D!Incase you don't get why the other personalties don't believe Damien is Nightmare, remember back in chapter 2 when Mike got his first nightmare, well Damien did this to the personalties, so the personalties would think Damien is not Nightmare, and actually a servent to him, and wants to 'help' the personalties. Also who wants to beat the crap out of Damien?**


	6. Chapter 6: The Plan

My Best Friends 2: Dreams or Nightmares Chap. 6

**Hey look I posted the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own**

Back at Zoey's house, Zoey and Cameron decided to take Mike back home to his house; their plan is to try to tell Mike's mom what happened. "Oh Mike I hope your ok?" Zoey whispered.

The next day, Mal was waking up. When he looked next to him he saw Mike not next to him. To make sure he won't freak out he looked around, and saw Mike drawing something on the ground. Mal walked up to Mike.

"Hey Mike." Mal said. Mike looked up and smiled.

"Hey Mal." Mike replied. Mal then sat next to Mike and looked what he was drawing.

"So what are you doing?" Mal asked.

"It's a plan. A plan to stop Damien for good." Mike said. Mal looked up and smiled.

"But, I'm still thinking how where going to get in the tower because I don't know where we are." Mike complained.

Mal then sat down next to Mike and saw the plan. But only saw the picture of the tower and four stick figures. "So you drew a picture?" Mal questioned.

"Well this is just a small part of the plan. Damien has the others, so this is really just a map of the plan." Mike said.

"Need help." Mal replied. Mike smiled, and gave the stick he was using to Mal.

"Ok I know where we are." Mal said. Mike smiled finally know where they are. "This is where you sent me when you defeated me the first time." Mal said.

"Really this place." Mike said.

"Yeah, also this is where the other personalities and I where after the reset button." Mal explained.

"Ok so you got a plan to get out of here." Mike said.

"Yep." Mal said. Mal then started drawing more into the plan, and Mike looked at the plan smiling.

"OK here is the plan." Mal said after finishing up the plan. Mike then looked at the plan, and it looked really perfect.

"After being sent here two times I know where to go." Mal said he showed Mike where they have to go to get out of here.

Mike smiled, and him and Mal stood up. "Well come on Mal lead the way." Mike said.

"But." Mal said. "Damien could have blocked the path I took on how I got out, so it may take us a while." Mal said.

"I understand." Mike said.

Mal smiled and he started walking, with Mike following him.

Back at the tower, the personalities where all sad about loosing Mike, Chester didn't complain and Vito and Manitoba just took care of Svetlana, since she was broken out of all of them, but for now Svetlana was sleeping, since all of her crying wore her out.

"Eh yo I can't believe Mike is gone." Vito whispered to Manitoba hoping not to wake Svetlana up.

Manitoba frowned, but then something in his mind clip. "You know I believe Damien is keepin something from us." Manitoba said. Manitoba took a piece of stone, and banged it on his chain setting him free.

"Where are you going?" Chester said.

"I need to know what Damien is keeping from all of us. There is something I need to know about that Dingo." Manitoba said. Before he could leave, Svetlana started to wake up.

"Manitoba vhere you going?" Svetlana asked.

"I'm just going to check something, I'll be right back I promise." Manitoba said.

"Please Svetlana vants to come vith you." Svetlana begged.

Manitoba thought of it for a while, he decided Svetlana should come with him, so she could know the truth if Mike is alive or not.

"Alright, but promise me you'll be quiet." Manitoba begged. Svetlana nodded. Manitoba got another piece of stone, and broke the chain that was holding her. The two then left the room.

Svetlana and Manitoba where now in the hallway, looking for Damien's room. The two where very quiet, so Damien won't hear them.

"Shh." Manitoba warned. Svetlana nodded, and fallowed Manitoba.

The two kept on walking, until they saw Damien go into a room. The two-kept quiet, and fallowed Damien, they stayed right behind the door, and watched everything going on.

Damien was in his room, and put his crown on. Manitoba and Svetlana's eyes widen with fear, now knowing the truth.

"Damien is Nightmare." Svetlana and Manitoba whispered. Svetlana and Manitoba then looked at Damien, or now Nightmare watching something from a monitor. They where lucky that Damien did not hear them.

In Damien's monitor, he was watching Mal and Mike escape from the prison he left them in.

Svetlana look." Manitoba whispered pointing to the monitor. Svetlana looked and a smile was on her face.

"Mike is ok." Svetlana whispered. Suddenly, Damien looked back, but Svetlana and Manitoba hid before he could see them.

"Come on ve have to tell the others." Svetlana said. Manitoba nodded, and the two ran back to where Chester and Vito where.

"Vito!" Manitoba yelled.

"Chester!" Svetlana yelled, as her and Manitoba came back in the tower, but saw Chester and Vito where gone.

"Vhere are they?" Svetlana asked.

"Looking for your friends." Damien said standing right behind Manitoba and Svetlana.

Manitoba and Svetlana gasped, and looked right behind them, and saw Damien, and two unknown figures with glowing red eyes next to him.

Manitoba and Svetlana stepped back, until Damien shot some energy at Svetlana putting her in a nightmare.

"Svetlana!" Manitoba yelled. Just then a black energy hit him putting him a nightmare.

Damien evilly chuckled, as he saw Svetlana and Manitoba passed out.

"You know what to do." Damien said to the two figures before walking off. The figures showed to be Chester and Vito, now controlled by Damien, showing by their glowing red eyes, as they walked towards passed out Svetlana and Manitoba.

**Wow I make Damien a good villein, but now I don't know who is better Mike evil personality Mal or Damien what do you think. If you think both Awesome :D I do too.**


	7. Chapter 7: The Journey

My Best Friends 2: Dreams or Nightmares Chap. 7

**Here is another chapter. There are a few couples or parings in this story.**

**-Zoke**

**-Malk (MikeXMal)**

**-Svetoba (Svetlana X Manitoba)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Total drama just Damien.**

Mike and Mal where continuing their journey to escape from their prison. They don't know how long they been walking, the just want to get out of this dark place, find the others, and defeat Damien.

Mike and Mal were both thinking of something during their walk. Mal was thinking on why Mike picked him to lead, instead of him. Mike was thinking how they will get out, Zoey, and his personalities.

Suddenly during their walk, Mike felt something wrong.

"Mike are you ok?" Mal asked. Mike was quiet for a while, until he snapped out of it.

"What?" Mike asked snapping back to reality.

"Mike are you ok?" Mal asked.

"Yeah I'm fine I just felt something very weird." Mike replied.

Mal looked worriedly at Mike, but when Mike saw the look, he tried to calm down Mal.

"It's nothing really, it's just I'm thinking on what Zoey, and Damien are doing." Mike said. Mal looked at Mike.

"I mean Zoey must be worried about me being passed out this long. And I don't know what Damien is doing to the other personalities right now." Mike said frowning.

Mal frowned as well, and patted Mike in the back. "Mike don't worry. I'm sure the others are finding a way out of Damien's tower." Mal said. He gave Mike a small hug, and Mike smiled.

"Thanks Mal." Mike replied.

"And don't worry you got me." Mal said smiling.

Mike smiled back, and he and Mal continued their journey.

Back in reality Zoey was at Mike's house caring unconscious Mike. Zoey dropped off Cameron at his house, and now was at Mike's house. Zoey laid Mike down on his bed, and looked scared.

"Oh Mike what's going on in there?" Zoey asked herself. Zoey gave Mike a kiss on the cheek, and lay down on his chest. Just then Mike's mom came in.

"Zoey." Mike's mom said. She came in and saw Mike passed out on the bed. "What happened to Mike?" She asked.

Zoey explained everything that happened to Mike to his mom, while she was explaining she hugged and cried into Mike's mom.

Mike's mom widen. "Wait did you say Damien." Mike's mom asked. Zoey nodded.

"Oh no." Mike's mom whispered. This made Zoey get up and wipe her tears.

"What wrong?" Zoey asked. Mike's mom kept on shaking her head, and sat down on Mike's chair.

"Zoey when Mike was little he always talked about Damien, he was someone that appeared Mike in his nightmares." Mike's mom said.

Zoey then gasped in fear.

Back in Mike's mind, Manitoba started to wake up; he was trapped in a tube, along with Svetlana. Manitoba looked around, and saw he was in Damien's room. Manitoba then heard Svetlana starting to wake up.

"Svetlana!" Manitoba said happy she's all right.

"Manitoba!" Svetlana said happily, she wanted to hug Manitoba so badly but she was also trapped in a tube. Svetlana then got scared, worried not knowing where they are.

"Vhere are Ve?" Svetlana asked looking around scared.

"I don't know, but I think were in Damien's tower." Manitoba said.

Just then the door to Damien's room opened, and Manitoba and Svetlana looked at the door. They saw Damien, Chester, and Vito.

"Well how where your dreams." Damien said smirking.

Svetlana and Manitoba glared back at Damien.

"Give us back our mates you Dingo!" Manitoba yelled.

Damien went right up in his face. Manitoba was lucky he was in this tube. "Or what." Damien growled back.

Damien smirked, and then went between Chester and Vito. "It was so easy once I found out you and Svetlana left, I was able to control then with the chains." Damien explained.

Manitoba and Svetlana looked at the chains that were attached to Vito and Chester, they now where glowing red like their eyes, and turned gold.

Manitoba and Svetlana gasped in fear, with what Damien did to them.

"I thought it would be nice to have all of Mike's personalities to control them, but these two would just have to do." Damien explained walking back and forth.

"You're not going to win. Mike is going to vin, and beat ya." Svetlana said back.

Damien smirked. "Are you sure? What if Mike is gone for good." Damien said.

"We saw everything mate." Manitoba said.

Damien smirked. "Ok, but one thing Mike will never win, not even with Mal." Damien smirked.

"I'm still going to defeat Mike, and I have my ways." Damien said. "I'm going to see this Zoey, and ruin her life and Mike's life." Damien explained.

"You leave Mike's shila alone!" Manitoba yelled.

"Oh no. I won't I got this far, and also incase I need another personality to help me." Damien said, as he smirked at Svetlana.

"You leave Svetlana alone as well!" Manitoba yelled back.

Damien evilly laughed as he left the room. Chester and Vito did the same thing.

Svetlana just frowned, and sat down looking scared. Manitoba looked at her, and told her something.

"Don't worry Svetlana there is no way I'll get let that snake catch you." Manitoba said.

Svetlana blushed. "Thank you Manitoba." Svetlana said. She desperately wanted to hug Manitoba right now.

Manitoba smiled, but then looked back at Damien's door. He knew Damien would try his best to get to Svetlana, and he will try his best too, to keep Damien away from her. All Manitoba could do now is watch the door and wait.

Outside of Damien's room, Damien was with Chester and Vito, and went to another room. In his room there was a crown in the middle of the room.

"I know it will work for Svetlana, it will be perfect, even if she says no." Damien said smirking, as he took out the crown. Chester and Vito smirked as well

Back with Mike and Mal, Mike gasped again feeling something weird again.

"What's wrong now Mike?" Mal asked.

"This may sound weird Mal, but I feel like the personalities are in trouble." Mike said.

**I have a few things that will happen next, warning they are spoilers.**

**-Mike and Mal find a way out.**

**-Zoey learns more about Damien**

**-Crown will be reveled**


	8. Chapter 8: The Crown

My Best Friends 2: Dreams or Nightmares Chap. 8

**Hey I'm back with another chapter. I have a small problem my English teacher gave my class two projects to do over Winter Break :(. But don't worry I'll still write stories over the break. I might even start on them on Friday Saturday or Sunday so all I can do in the break is write stories. Anyways stopping my ranting just enjoy the story.**

**Dislcaimer: I don't own**

At Mike's house, Mike's mom and Zoey were sitting down talking about Damien. Zoey just wiped the tears that fell from her eyes.

"So Damien is a nightmare that was in Mike's childhood?" Zoey asked.

"Yes, but after a while Mike stopped having Damien appear. My guess one of his personalities did something about it." Mike's mom replied.

Zoey frowned. Mike's mom then took out a brown album. Zoey looked up, and saw the album. "What's that?" Zoey asked.

"It's a memory album, when Mike started having his personalities I always asked them to draw a doodle or something. There are also pictures I took of Mike." Mike's mom explained.

Mike's mom then turned to a page with a bunch of drawings of scary and creepy things. "This is what Mike pictured Damien in his dreams." Mike's mom said.

Zoey's eyes widen, and she gasped in fear. Zoey saw a bunch of monsters and things that can I scare a kid. "So this is Damien." Zoey whispered.

"Not sure what Damien really looks like, but this is how Mike pictured him in his nightmares." Mike's mom said. "My guess Damien looks like Mike, and took forms of all the things Mike is scared of." Mike's mom said again.

Zoey looked at the pictures again. "Oh Mike." She whispered. "I hope Damien didn't hurt you."

Back at the subconscious Mike and Mal were still walking to find away out, but this time Mal was talking to Mike on how he can feel if his personalities are in danger or not.

"So let me get this straight you seem to know or feel if anything bad happened to the others?" Mal asked.

"Yeah it happened before when you took over the mind a few weeks ago." Mike said again.

"Besides that when was the last time you had that feeling?" Mal asked again.

Mike shrugged and Mal nodded. As the two where walking they saw a pink light. The two looked at each other, and went into the light.

Once Mike, and Mal got out they saw they where back in the main part of the subconscious. "Were back." Mike said.

Mal smiled. "Yeah." Mal whispered. Mike then hugged Mal, and Mal smiled hugging Mike back.

"Hey Mike why did you pick me to lead the way?" Mal asked. Mike let go from the hug, and smiled.

"Because. You remember Damien more then me, and I know without you we won't stop Damien." Mike said. Mal smiled.

"Come on Mal." Mike said. Mal smiled, and fallowed Mike.

"Ok." Mal said.

In Damien's tower Vito and Chester where watching the scene, they both got up, and decided to report to Damien.

In Manitoba and Svetlana's prison the two where just sitting around, when suddenly the door opened. Damien came out from the door holding the crown. Manitoba glared, while Svetlana started to look scared, looking at the crown.

"Vhat's that?" Svetlana nervously asked.

Damien snickered and showed off the crown. "Oh this. This is just a crown." Damien said.

Manitoba glared, while Svetlana got more scared by the second.

"What does it do?" Manitoba asked getting suspicious by the crown.

Damien smirked. "This crown can control one person, and the person can either control the other, or hurt the other." Damien explained. Manitoba glared.

Damien smirked again as he went over to the switch, turned it on and Svetlana was out.

Manitoba gasped knowing the crown was for Svetlana, and not him. "You wouldn't." Manitoba said.

Damien snickered. "Oh I would." Damien said. Damien was about to put the crown on Svetlana, but she moved away from him.

Svetlana took a step back, but she then fell back. Svetlana was getting scared the closer Damien was getting to her.

"Now just stay still Svetlana." Damien said smirking. Svetlana got scared, while Manitoba just glared at Damien harder. Just then Vito and Chester came in.

Damien looked back at them. "Damien they escaped." Vito said.

"What!" Damien yelled. He looked at Svetlana and pushed her back in the tube locking her in.

"I'll deal with you later." Damien said before leaving.

Svetlana got up and looked scared. "Manitoba vhat's he going to do vith Mike?" Svetlana asked.

"I don't know Svetlana. I really don't know." Manitoba said looking at the door.

Damien, Vito and Chester then went into another room, and saw through the window Mal and Mike who escaped from their prison.

"Damn it." Damien growled.

"So what do we do boss?" Chester asked.

Damien smirked when he thought of a plan. "Nothing. Just wait. Once there here that's when the plan goes into action." Damien said as he grinned evilly.

**For the next chapter Mike and Mal will make it to the tower, and Damien is able to get Mike's ability.**


	9. Chapter 9: A Trap

My Best Friends 2: Dream or Nightmares Chap. 9

**Hey I finally got a new chapter. Durring school yesterday and Thursday I was able to get ideas for upcoming chapters of this story, along with new story ideas, and chapters for stories I'm curently writing, but there not done yet. I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama. Only Damien**

They weren't to far now; Mike and Mal were only a few blocks away to Damien's tower. Mike was shaking a bit ready to rescue his personalities again. Mal was glaring ready to face Damien again.

At the tower Manitoba and Svetlana were watching the monitors from their tube, they hope Mike and Mal should turn away since they both didn't know they were headed for a trap.

In Damien's room, Damien was smirking with every step Mike and Mal took coming to the tower, as he was watching it on his own monitor as well. "Any second now." Damien whispered smirking.

Just then Mike and Mal were in front of the tower. "Well here we are." Mal said. Mike nodded.

"Yeah. Damien is waiting for us in there." Mike said.

"But it could be a trap. We must be careful." Mal replied.

"I know." Mike replied. Mike walked slowly to the door, and was ready to grab the handle to open the door. Mike was hesitating, but he then put his hand down.

"I can't." Mike whispered.

Mal was shocked, and stood next to Mike. "You said it could be a trap, and if it is. We could loose." Mike said. Mal glared, and put his hands on Mike's shoulder.

"Mike trap or not we are going to loose if we don't stop Damien. And if there is a trap, we can get out of it together Mike." Mal said. Mike gasped and looked up at Mal. "Mike we can do this I promise you." Mal said and smiled. Mike smiled back and put his hand back on the knob, with Mal's hand over his.

"On the count of three." Mal said. Mike nodded.

"One." Mal started.

"Two." Mike continued.

"Three!" The two shouted together opening the door. The two saw the inside of the castle, and looked around.

"There is no one here. Come on lets look around." Mal said. Mike agreed and him and Mal started walking.

As the two were walking Mike tried calling out to his personalities. "Chester! Svetlana! Vito! Manitoba!" Mike yelled, but whispered.

Mal then shushed him. "Quiet Damien might hear us." Mal warned. Mike then stopped and kept walking.

The two went through room after room, until they saw one room in particular. "Do you think?" Mike asked. Mal shrugged, and he opened the door.

Once the door was open Mal and Mike saw Svetlana and Manitoba in their tubes.

"Svetlana!" Mike yelled smiling.

"Manitoba!" Mal yelled back only not smiling.

"Mates run it's a trap!" Manitoba yelled warning them.

Mike and Mal went back only to be bumping into Chester and Vito.

"Chester, Vito!" Mike yelled in happiness ready to hug them. Mal saw the look in their eyes, and the chain on their legs.

"Mike no wait!" Mal yelled. But before Mike could hug Chester and Vito, they pushed him back.

"Mike!" Mal yelled.

Mike got up rubbing his head. "Guys what's wrong?" Mike asked groaning. Chester and Vito just laughed, along with Damien who came in smirking.

Mal glared when Damien came in. Mike just was in shock that Damien did this, "Oh I'm so sorry were these your friends Mike." Damien said still smirking.

Mike glared along with Mal, and stood up. "You let them go!" Mal yelled. Damien just laughed.

"But where is the fun in that Mal." Damien said.

Vito went to Mike and held onto his arms to prevent him from running away, and Chester went to Mal, so Mal won't rescue Mike. Damien then walked towards Mike, and touched his back, like he would do giving Mike a nightmare, only this time it wasn't a nightmare, it was something different.

Mal didn't know what Damien took from Mike, so he thought of something. "Mike just escape, I'll be fine just go!" Mal yelled, Mike nodded and tried to leave the mind, but he couldn't., it just hurt him.

"What?" Mal asked. Damien then started laughing evilly.

"What did you do!" Mike yelled. Damien smirked.

"Now I can be in control." Damien said. Before Damien left he aid something to Chester and Vito. "Lock them up, and goodbye Mike." Damien said disappearing.

"No!" Mike yelled, now worrying the safety of Zoey, his friends, and his mom. Vito and Chester just dragged away Mike and Mal.

Svetlana and Manitoba were shocked. "No Mike." Svetlana whispered tears appearing in her eyes.

Manitoba just glared. "Come on Svetlana we got to break out of here too." Manitoba said. Svetlana smiled and agreed.

Vito and Chester then threw Mike and Mal in small cave like cage, and locked them up. Two chains appeared, and they got trapped, so even if they got the lock open they won't escape.

Mike just frowned, knowing he may not rescue his friends. "I failed." Mike whispered.

Back in reality Zoey was in Mike's room hoping Mike was ok in his head. Just then Zoey heard a gasp, and Zoey looked up. "Mike are you ok?" Zoey asked.

"I'm fine Zoey." Damien said. Just like Mal he can perfect Mike's voice. "Just fine." Damien growled showing his eyes red.

**Well some wanted to let Damien take over so I got it for ya. Also the next chapter Mal and Mike are going to find a way out. And also well Zoey be gullible like in All stars when Mal took over? **


	10. Chapter 10: Escape

My Best Friends 2: Dreams or Nightmares Chap. 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own. I only own Damien.**

At Mike's house, Zoey gasped when she saw Mike's eyes being different then it usually was. However, these aren't Mike's eyes, these where Damien's eyes. "Mike are you ok?" Zoey asked.

Damien smiled, even though it was fake and walked up to Zoey hugging her. "I'm fine Zoey. I rescued my personalities and everything is ok." Damien said with Mike's voice.

Zoey was suspicious Mike would have been happy, and hugging and kissing her telling her he won and saved the personalities. However, Mike was different she had many thoughts in her head thinking Mike could be tried, or Damien took over. Zoey just shrugged, but still was suspicious of Mike.

Damien then walked out the door, and went outside. Zoey then ran after him. "Wait Mike I feel something is wrong. You sure you ok?" Zoey asked.

Damien was annoyed now with Zoey asking him all these questions. He had to think of something quick before Zoey could find out about him.

Damien then hugged Zoey hoping to send her to her nightmare, but it didn't work. Damien glared at it, and just thought of something. "Look Zoey I won I'm just tired for all I done really." Damien said using Mike's voice again.

Zoey was still suspicious, what Zoey didn't notice was Mike's eyes. "Mike I don't think your ok. Your eyes are red." Zoey said.

Damien then started getting nervous; he thought Zoey would be gullible like she was with Mal, but now she's just plain suspicious.

"Mike are you sure it is you?" Zoey asked. Zoey then try to touch Mike's hair hoping if it falls it could be Mal, or this Damien. When she touched it felt hard, and the spiky part of his hair felt like a needle.

"Ow!" Zoey cried out. Zoey checked her hand hoping there was no blood coming out, and sighed in relief. Damien then started laughing.

"Mike?" Zoey asked. Damien was still laughing.

In the subconscious Mike and Mal where still in their prison, Mal was trying to get out of his chain, while Mike was just sitting there with his hands covering his face.

"Come on!" Mal said struggling to get out of his chain, but no luck. Mal then saw Mike upset. "Mike come on we need to escape, and rescue the others." Mal said.

Mike just shook his head. "No we failed, it no use." Mike said.

"What do you mean Mike?" Mal asked going to sit with him.

"We lost, Damien can control the others, and look where trapped!" Mike yelled.

"Mike we still have a chance come on help me find a way to get out." Mal said trying to encourage his friend.

"No Mal it's over where done." Mike said as he started crying. Mal felt sorry for him, but he wanted to beat Damien, not let Damien beat them.

"Listen Mike. If we loose now what would happen to Zoey?" Mal said. Mike then stopped crying, and Mal put his arm around Mike.

"Mike you can't give up now. I know you think we lost, but we haven't where going to beat Damien before he can hurt Zoey or any of the others." Mal said. Mike looked at Mal and gave a small smile.

"We could beat Damien?" Mike said again getting up.

"We can beat Damien you and me, we could even rescue the others and they can help us as well." Mal said. All the things Mal was saying to Mike was making him smile.

Mike then smiled, grabbed a rock from the prison, and smashed it on the chain with one hit. He did the same for Mal. "Alright!" Mal cheered.

Mike smiled, and Mal hugged him again. Mike smiled. Mike and Mal then looked at the cage, they both knew this would be booby-trapped. Mike still had the rock in his hand, and threw it at the cage. The cage then made an electrical charge that hit Mike.

"Mike!" Mal yelled. Mike got up slowly, and suddenly he started fading. Mal gasped. The fading then suddenly stopped.

"Mike." Mal whispered. Mike glared, and threw the rock again at the cage, this time the cage opened.

"Yes! Come on Mal let's go!" Mike said getting out.

Mal was still looking nervously at Mike at what just happened. Mike almost disappeared, or died. Mal was just standing there until Mike saw what's wrong.

"Mal you ok?" Mike asked looking worried at Mal. Mal was surprised Mike wasn't scared or worried about what happened to him a few moments ago.

"Mike did you see what happened to you a moment ago?" Mal asked hoping Mike would know.

Mike was quiet for a bit. "Mal I'm sure it was nothing, come on we have a rescue we need to do." Mike said as he was walking off.

Mal was nervous now, he knew if Mike gets hurt he might die.

Svetlana and Manitoba tried their best to get out, Manitoba was lucky he brought his bag with him; he was looking for his items that could help and Svetlana escape. Manitoba found one item; a pick ax and he slammed it on the tube causing it to shatter.

Once Manitoba got out he went to Svetlana's case a smashed it, once she was free she slapped Manitoba in the face.

"What was that for? I saved ya!" Manitoba yelled.

"Then vhy couldn't you done zat earlier!" Svetlana yelled back. Manitoba shrugged, and the two ran off to find Mike and Mal.

As they where running, Svetlana tripped and saw she had a chain on her leg. The chain started glowing, and Svetlana passed out.

"Svetlana?" Manitoba said going to her. When Svetlana's eyes opened, they where glowing red. Manitoba gasped and ran away.

Chester and Vito then came and saw that they where able to get Svetlana on their side.

Back in the real world Zoey was still in shock. "Who are you?" Zoey asked.

"I'm Damien, and I'm Mike's nightmare." Damien said in his regular voice, then started laughing evilly, making Zoey scared.

**Uh oh lots happened in this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. Next chapter Mike and Mal meet up with Manitoba, and Zoey and Damien interact.**


	11. Chapter 11: The Plan

My Best Friends 2: Dreams or Nightmares Chap. 11

**Only 2 more days till Christmas, and I posted a new chapter for you guys.**

**Disclimer: I don't own.**

Back in Damien's prison Mike and Mal where running. Manitoba was also running, to see if Mike and Mal need help. However, the three didn't know they where going to run into each other. When Manitoba turned to the corner he bumped into Mal and Mike.

Mal then rubbed his head, and he and Mike gasped at who they bumped into. "Manitoba?" Mal said.

Manitoba smiled. "Mates your alright." Manitoba said. Mike and Mal smiled too.

"Where glad you're alright as well." Mal said. However, Mike and Mal noticed someone was missing.

"Manitoba where is Svetlana?" Mike asked. Manitoba frowned and shook his head.

"I'm sorry, but she's with them now." Manitoba said. Mal and Mike gasped.

Mike then glared. "Alright Damien went far, come on guys we need to start the rescue plan." Mike said. Mal then got worried for Mike, but Manitoba smiled.

"Your right mate, that dingo is going to be roasted, well let's get the plan ready." Manitoba said patting Mike on the back. Mal just frowned getting worried for Mike.

"Alright." Mike said as he started to remember all the stuff that happened. When Mike was drawing out the plan Mal was just upset. Manitoba caught this and went to him.

"Mal are you ok?" Manitoba asked. Mal shook his head.

"Listen Manitoba I need to talk to you in private." Mal said.

Manitoba looked at Mike, who is still drawing. "Ok." Manitoba said. He went over to Mike. "Mike, Mal has something to tell me I'll be right back." Manitoba said.

Manitoba and Mal where now behind a wall, so Mike won't hear them, "Alright mate what's going on?" Manitoba asked. Mal took a deep breath, and told Mal everything that happened.

"Wait Mike faded." Manitoba said. Mal nodded.

"Well all I could say is Mike should be careful." Manitoba said because he nothing to say.

"Yeah, but I'm worried that if Damien does more damage Mike may disappear for good." Mal said.

"Mal don't worry, Mike is careful," Manitoba said putting his hand on Mal's shoulder, "And Mike knows what's going on, right." Mal just shook his head.

"No he doesn't even care that happened to him." Mal said. Manitoba just looked at Mal shocked.

"That's weird. Mike would have been scared that this was happening to him." Manitoba said looking at Mike who was still drawing.

"Yeah I don't know what's wrong with Mike." Mal said.

"Maybe he's trying to forget about what happened, so he can focus rescuing the others." Manitoba said.

Mal the sighed, "Alright but at least help me keep an eye on him just incase." Mal said. Manitoba smiled.

"Mal! Manitoba! I got a plan ready!" Mike called out. Manitoba and Mal then met up with Mike.

"Ok when me and Mal where in prison, we got out using these rocks." Mike said still holding the rock he used to save him and Mal.

"Me and Svetlana used the same rock when we escaped from our first prison." Manitoba said.

"So we find a way to get Vito, Chester, or Svetlana to come to us, and we throw the rock on their chain releasing them from Damien." Mike said.

"I say it's a plan." Mal agreed. Manitoba smiled agreeing with Mike's plan.

"Alright ready to start the plan." Manitoba said. Mal and Mike nodded and the three went to start the plan. What they didn't know was that Svetlana was there listening to their whole plan.

Back with Zoey and Damien, Zoey was glaring at him, while Damien was smirking at her. "What did you with Mike?" Zoey asked.

Damien snickered. "Oh Zoey Mike is ok," Damien said making Zoey sigh in relief, " For now." Damien smirked. Zoey then gasped.

"What do you mean for now." Zoey said.

"You see Zoey when I took control I took the most important thing Mike has, power." Damien said with a glare. "And without that power Mike will disappear like Mal did a few weeks ago." Damien said with a mocking tone making Zoey gasp.

"It can't be true Damien. You're just saying that!" Zoey yelled not believing in a word Damien said.

"Oh no I never lie, and I felt some of the signs that Mike is disappearing." Damien said with a smirk.

Zoey gasped. "No. He can't." Zoey said as she started to tear up.

"Oh he is that means your being with me." Damien said trying to grab a hold of Zoey's hand. Zoey pulled away from Damien.

"There is no way I'll date you. Mike is better." Zoey spat back.

Damien glared, and held Zoey's hand again, only tighter. "Oh when Mike's gone who would you date then huh." Damien spat back.

Zoey was now getting hurt through Damien's grasp. "I would date Vito or Mal then the likes of you." Zoey said.

Damien smirked. "Oh when I'm in control Vito is not your average Vito, he is like me, and Mal," Damien laughed, "Mal is just going to disappear like Mike after a few days."

Zoey gasped getting scared.

With Mike, Manitoba, and Mal the three heard Zoey screaming Mike's name. Mike gasped.

"Zoey hang on!" Mike yelled he tried to get back in control, but only started glowing again.

Mal and Manitoba gasped. "Mike stop!" Manitoba yelled. Mike stopped trying to take back control, and he stopped glowing.

"What's going on?" Mike asked himself getting worried. Mal and Manitoba frowned, and what they just saw.

"Mike I know you want to save your Sheila, but doing what you just did it may cause harm to you." Manitoba said.

Mike frowned, and deciding to walk with Mal and Manitoba to do the rescue plan. All Mike could think about was Zoey, and what just happened to him back there just now.

**For the next chapter: Mike, Mal, and Manitoba starts the rescue plan. Zoey tries her best to get Damien out of control, also the secret to what's going on with Mike will be reviled. **


	12. Chapter 12: The Rescue

My Best Friends 2: Dreams or Nightmares Chap. 12

**Here is the next story/chapter I'm posting today. Hope you have a wonderful Christmas :D**

**Also read and review my new story _Puella Magi Frances Magica_**

**I don't own.**

Mike, Mal, and Manitoba where now in the hallway where the Chester, Vito, and Svetlana was, the three forgot all what happened with Mike, so they can focus on the rescue plan.

"Alright mates we have to stay quiet if we want this plan to work." Manitoba whispered, so the other three personas won't hear them.

"Ok so who should we go and rescue first?" Mike asked whispering.

Mal looked and saw that the only personality there was Chester just walking around. "I say Chester since he's the only one there, and he's the easiest." Mal suggested whispering as well.

Mike and Manitoba nodded in agreement, and the three went off to rescue Chester. The three tipped toed quietly, so they can sneak attack on Chester. Mike and Mal decided to do the sneak attack since they used to do it to Chester when they where young, while Manitoba would break the chain off him.

Mike and Mal where right behind Chester, and they tip toed quietly trying to hold their laughs. When Chester looked behind them, Mike and Mal where gone hiding somewhere else, Chester just shrugged and walked off. Mike and Mal then got out of the corner, and smiled.

"Mal now's are chance." Mike whispered. Mal nodded, and the two tip toed faster to Chester. Once they got close, they dog piled on Chester.

Chester was trying his best, to get out of their grasp. Manitoba came in and smashed the chain with the rock. Once the chain was smashed, Mike and Mal got off, and Chester's eyes went back to normal.

"Aw my head hurts." Chester complained. Mike smiled and hugged Chester.

"Chester!" Mike yelled happily giving him a big hug, and acting like a five-year old.

"Mike… my back… crushing… it." Chester said not breathing through Mike's hug. Mike then released Chester and gave a awkward smile, while Chester glared at Mike.

"Well come on now mates we have two more too go." Manitoba said walking.

"What happened?" Chester asked.

Mike just smiled. "It's a long story Chester, but right now we have two other personalities to rescue." Mike said following Manitoba.

Mal then whispered about what's going on with Mike in Chester's ear. Chester then gasped. "Oh that's not good." Chester said, as he and Mal followed the group.

Back with Zoey and Damien. Zoey was now pinned to the ground, while Damien was on top of her.

"You have one more chance to agree with me." Damien threatened.

Zoey glared, and kicked him the knee, get released from him. Zoey then ran to Cameron's house as fast as she can. Once she got there she went inside the house.

"Zoey what wrong?" Cameron asked looking worried for his friend.

Zoey explained everything that happened so far after she took Mike home.

"Alright come with me." Cameron said. Zoey and Cameron ran to his room, and Cameron started to set something up, while Zoey was behind the door.

During the set up Cameron and Zoey heard someone come in.

Back at Damien's tower Vito was just sitting down listening to music, Mike smirked at Mal.

"Remember when we where 8 and we got revenge on Vito since he pulled pranks and picked on us?" Mike asked. Mal smirked back.

"I'm glad you remember that Mike." Mal said. Mal then walked slowly to Vito, and threw, a smaller rock at his foot, missing the leg the chain was on. Vito then glared, when he saw Mal.

"Whoopsy." Mal said, as he ran. Vito growled and chased after Mal. Even though Mal was faster then Vito, the chain controlling him made Vito faster. Once Vito pounced on Mal. Mike then ran with the rock smashing the chain, and Vito eyes went normal.

Mal then got off Vito, while her rubbed his head. "Eh yo what happened?" Vito asked.

Mike smiled, and hugged Vito, but quickly let go when Vito glared at him. Mike and Vito got up, while Vito dusted himself.

"Alright now we just need to rescue Svetlana, and our team is complete!" Mike said as he ran off, Manitoba and Chester followed Mike, while Mal and Vito stayed behind.

Mal whispered in Vito's ear on what's going on with Mike. "Yo! You're serious?" Vito said. Mal nodded.

"Poor kid." Vito said following the group with Mal.

Svetlana was right behind the group, and hid away hoping they wouldn't find her.

Back in the real world Damien came in Cameron's house and looked around hoping to find Zoey.

Zoey was in Cameron's room hiding in a closet, while Cameron was almost done setting something up.

"Hurry Cam." Zoey whispered getting scared.

"Ok hold on Zoey, and done." Cameron said. Zoey then took a peek, and she saw a chair with straps on it.

"Ok Zoey you have to show yourself to Damien, that you're here." Cameron said.

"Zoey gasped in fear. "Cam are you crazy!" Zoey yelled out loud. Just then someone was knocking at Cameron's door. Zoey and Cameron held each other in fear.

Just then Damien opened the door, and gave off an evil smirk.

Back in the subconscious Mike and the other personalities were looking for Svetlana. They knew she couldn't go too far.

The guys felt like they have been searching for days looking for Svetlana. Svetlana was just on top of them, so she can hide, after all she knows all about the plan, but the personalities don't know Svetlana knows about the plan.

Svetlana stayed quiet, hoping to sneak up on the others. When Svetlana was close enough, she pounced on Mike.

"Mike!" The other personalities yelled. Svetlana didn't attack Mike, only held him, so he wouldn't move.

"I'm ok, just hurry." Mike said trying his best to get out of Svetlana's hold.

Vito tried to get Svetlana off Mike, only for her to kick Vito, and slammed him against the wall. Chester saw this and walked away somewhere safe.

"Well you two handle this, I'm just going to be somewhere safe." Chester said going to where Vito was, and hiding.

"Manitoba you like Svetlana right?" Mal asked.

"Yeah. What do you mean?" Manitoba asked.

"Look maybe if you talk to her, she might come back." Mal suggested.

"It may not be easy, but I'll try mate." Manitoba said walking slowly to Svetlana.

"Svetlana please stop Sheila." Manitoba begged. Svetlana looked at Manitoba and started to walk slowly to Manitoba, making him step back. Once Mike was off, he was able to use the rock, and smash the chain controlling Svetlana.

Svetlana closed her eyes, and Manitoba caught her. "Svetlana! Are you ok?" Manitoba worriedly said.

Svetlana slowly opened her eyes, when she saw Manitoba. "Manitoba?" Svetlana asked. Manitoba smiled. Svetlana hugged him tightly and kissed him on the cheek.

Chester then peeked from his hiding place." Is it over yet?" Chester nervously asked. Manitoba and Svetlana smiled knowing everything was alright.

Chester and Vito smiled, and went to Mike, Mal, Manitoba and Svetlana. "Alright are team is here!" Mike said happily.

"So come on let's go!" Mike yelled, suddenly he felt a bit of pain, and started fading again.

The personalities gasped in horror seeing Mike fade more. The fading then stopped, and Mike just passed out. Mal went over to him, and held him.

"What's wrong with Mike?!" Mal yelled.

"I think I know what's going on mate." Manitoba started. "I think when Damien took Mike's power of control, and power to control us ,Mike is loosing energy." Manitoba explained.

"Then what happens to Mike." Vito said.

"I don't know, but with what's going on Mike might die." Manitoba said.

Mal's mouth widen as he looked at Mike scared, and looked at the other personalities feeling worried for Mike.

**Poor Mike. Next chapter would be the personalties finding the room again to fight Damien.**


	13. Chapter 13: Worried

My Best Friends 2: Dreams or Nightmares Chap.13

**Ho! Ho! Ho! Merry Christmas!**

**Note: This chapter along with the next 2 I was listening to the song _'I Cried Out (Never Alone)'_ by. Barlow Girl.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own, only Damien**

Back with Zoey, Cameron, and Damien. Zoey and Cameron glared at him, while Damien smirked.

"Oh Zoey it's nice to see you have your shrimppy nerd with you." Damien said.

"Never mind that just bring us Mike back." Zoey yelled.

Damien snickered at that. "Oh no like I said Mike is going to disappear for good." Damien said.

Zoey just growled, while Cameron gulped in fear. Damien snickered. While he was snickering Zoey found a huge book, hoping Damien won't look at her, she quickly grabbed the book.

Back at the subconscious Mal, who was holding a passed out Mike, and the other personalities where all trying to find Damien's room, since they where in a part of the tower they never been in before.

"Come on we need to find a way back into the main part of the tower." Mal said. Mal looked at Mike who started to wake up.

"Mal." Mike whispered. Mal then kneeled down, so Mike can get up.

"Mike can you still walk?" Mal asked. Mike smiled and walked for a bit, but held onto the wall.

"Mal I'm fine don't worry." Mike grunted. Mike walked some more only for him to go on the floor.

"Yo Mike you shouldn't move much." Vito said going to him.

"I'm fine don't worry I can walk." Mike said suddenly he showed signs of fading. Mal gasped and went to him.

"Mike. Vito is right if you move you might start disappearing." Mal said holding onto Mike.

Mike frowned a bit, but then took it. Mike still walked, only holding onto Mal, as the personalities went to walk to go find Damien's room again so they can fight him.

"Come on ze need to hurry or Mike vill die." Svetlana said.

"Ah what if he doesn't all we need to do is defeat Damien, and he will get his power back." Chester said.

"Yeah, but what if where too late." Manitoba said looking at Mal holding onto Mike.

"So we just have to hurry then." Vito said. The personalities started walking, and Mal followed still holding onto Mike.

"Here let Svetlana help." Svetlana said to Mal holding Mike on his right side.

"Thanks Svetlana." Mal thanked. Svetlana smiled.

"Thank you two." Mike whispered. Mal and Svetlana frowned seeing how week Mike was getting.

Manitoba, Vito, and Chester looked sad as well, but they had to keep walking because the more they stop, the less time Mike will be alive.

Back with Zoey and Cameron, Zoey held the book behind her back, still glaring. Cameron is getting worried.

"Wait you mean Mike will disappear how?" Cameron asked not knowing what Damien did to him.

"I already told Zoey but." Damien sighed, and then smirked telling Cameron more, "You see before I took control I took Mike's power on control, and ability to access his personalities, and every power Mike has onto me." Damien explained.

Damien explained more walking to Zoey and Cameron. "And since Mike does not have that power, Mike will cease to exist." Damien explained.

"But what about the other personalities?" Cameron asked.

Zoey never noticed that, even though he mentioned Mal. "Yeah what happens if any of the other personas take over?" Zoey asked.

Damien snickered. "Oh if they did try they too will cease to exist I'll steal their power." Damien said starting to laugh evilly.

"So that's what he meant Mal would disappear." Zoey whispered to herself.

"And the others will I won't destroy them, because what's the fun with a person in control without any slaves." Damien said.

Zoey and Cameron glared, and Zoey was ready to throw the book at Damien.

Back at Damien's tower, the personalities found the hallway to where Damien's tower was. Once they got where they were going they all stood in front of Damien's door.

"Alright mates where finally here." Manitoba said. Vito and Chester looked back at Mal and Svetlana still caring Mike.

"We made it." Mike whispered panting.

"Mike I'm not letting you fight." Mal said.

"What?" Mike asked getting out of Mal and Svetlana's grasp.

"Mike look how week you are, your going to die if you fight him." Mal explained.

"I'll be ok don't worry." Mike said before he can walk to the door he fell, and started coughing a bit. Mal ran to him.

"See Mike." Mal said getting worried. Mike looked up and he saw something he never saw before; he saw tears in Mal's eyes.

"Mal are you ok?" Mike whispered.

Mal blinked the tears away, and wiped them off before they could fall. "I'm ok Mike really." Mal said smiling weakly.

Mike was now worried for Mal, the only time he remembered Mal cry, was when he saw him very injured due to his bulling.

"Ok I won't fight." Mike whispered. Mal looked up, and held Mike.

"Ok." Mal whispered, tears showing up again.

"Come on mates. Are biggest fight ever is right through this door." Manitoba said ready to open the door.

Back with Zoey, Cameron and Damien. Zoey grabbed the book and knocked out Damien with just one hit.

"Zoey! What did you do?!" Cameron yelled.

"I just had too Cam." Zoey whispered. "I just had too."

**Next chapter. The fight between the personaltities and Damien. Also a sad ending, but I'll try to post two chapters so I won't have all you guys upset with what happened in that chapter.**


	14. Chapter 14: Goodbye

My Best Friends 2: Dreams or Nightmares Chap.14

**Hey I hope everyone had a nice Christmas!**

**Note: This Chapter will be sad**

**Disclaimer: I don't own.**

Manitoba opened the room, and saw a bunch of the nightmare clouds disappearing. The personalities looked around, and didn't see Damien.

Suddenly, a black flash appeared. Damien then fell and rubbed his head. Damien gasped when he saw all the personalities glaring at him. "How. How did you guys escape?" Damien said upset.

"Forget about it just give back Mike's power. It's over." Mal growled still holding Mike.

When Damien saw Mike he just laughed. "No. I made it this far now." Damien said looking at Mike.

Mal then put down Mike, and Mike looked up. "Just stay somewhere safe Mike." Mal said.

"Please be careful." Mike whispered. Mal gave a week smile and hugged him.

"I will." Mal whispered. Mal then glared, and went to stand with the other personalities.

"Look there is five fighting you Damien, just give up and bring back Mike's power!" Mal begged.

Suddenly some of the nightmare clouds crashed onto Damien, Damien was getting lots of energy. The personalities then got scared that Damien was going to become a monster. Once the clouds where gone Damien was wearing his crown and cape, once he opened his eyes they where blood red.

The personalities where surprised he didn't become a monster, but they knew he got stronger.

Vito, Manitoba, and Mal glared and the three decided to go first and attack. The three then ran ready to attack Damien, and Damien stopped them with a shield sending them back.

Chester, Svetlana, and Mike gasped. Damien saw the power he now has and laughed evilly. Damien then released another power, which was a dark ball and threw it to Svetlana and Chester throwing them back.

"Svetlana!" Manitoba yelled as he ran over to her only to get hit with another of Damien's power. Mike gasped at what was going on. Mike tried to get up, but Mal saw him.

"Mike don't it's ok we'll be fine." Mal said getting up along with the others.

Damien laughed. "Mal you know you can't win, I have power, and you have nothing." Damien mocked still laughing some more. Mal just glared and went to attack Damien only for Damien to shoot another move at Mal knocking him out.

Mal got up slowly only to see he was bleeding a bit. Mal gasped but tried to keep it hidden from the others. Mike looked and saw some of the blood and gasped silently.

The personalities all gather around Mal, and where ready to attack Damien all at once. Damien then sent a force field and all the personalities where pushed back.

Mike was scared in fear, he knew his personalities where going to die for him again. Mike was now going to make a choice to save his personalities, or let them save him.

Back in reality Cameron laid Mike down on a bed, and put a monitor on him to see if he will be all right, but it was going down, and slow. Zoey had her hands over her mouth in fear.

Cameron was checking every minute, and seeing if something changed, but nothing.

Zoey was about to cry, but whispered something to Mike in his ear. "Please be all right."

In Mike's mind, Mike heard what Zoey whispered, and saw his personalities getting hurt.

Chester was bruised; Svetlana and Manitoba were bleeding, and bruised a bit; Vito has scrapes and was bleeding through his mouth, but Mal, Mal was the worst.

The cloth that covered Mal's injury came off and he was bleeding through that area again, he was bleeding through his sides, and was bruised.

Mike was scared in fear, when he saw all his personalities go one more time to attack Damien, however Damien gather large amounts, and it hit them. They where now more injured as before, but couldn't get up. Damien laughed.

Mike's scared face turned to a glare, as he slowly got up.

"Now goodbye." Damien said as he gathered the most of energy he had going towards the personalities. The personalities closed their eyes knowing they had to for Mike.

Mike started to run, but he kept tripping, when Damien threw the energy at the personalities Mike ran faster, and went in front of his personalities.

"No!" Mike yelled a second before he got hit. The personalities looked up and saw Mike got hit.

"Mike!" All the personalities yelled.

After all the smoke cleared, Mike was now on the ground bruised. The personalities then went to Mike, Mal then held Mike seeing how much damage was done to him, and suddenly Mike started to fade.

"Mike." Mal whispered.

Mike slowly opened his eyes and smiled weekly. "I had to." Mike whispered.

Mal started to tear up. "Why? Why did you do it?" Mal said as tears kept on falling. The other personalities also had tears in their eyes as well.

"Well I know you where going to loose, but," Mike then grunted in pain because of him fading away, "I don't want to loose you guys again." Mike whispered.

"And loosing you wasn't going to hurt us." Mal whispered back.

Mike weekly smiled. "It was my only choice. Mal can you promise me something." Mike whispered before he grunted in pain again.

"Anything Mike." Mal whispered, more tears falling on his face.

"I can trust you again, and I want you to protect my personalities." Mike whispered. Mal's eyes widen.

"Mike no. No!" Mal yelled holding Mike closer to him.

"Mal you have too Damien is just going to attack, you need to stop him, and take control." Mike whispered as he faded more and more.

"Mike. I need you" Mal whispered.

Mike gave a week smile. "I need you too. But, it's my wish." Mike whispered.

Mal sniffled a bit and wiped away the tears. "Mike you're a part of me." Mal said.

"And you're a part of me Mal." Mike whispered back smiling.

Mike was almost gone, but Mal held him tightly. "I'm sorry!" Mal yelled crying onto him.

"I know you're always sorry, and you're my best friend Mal. My true best friend." Mike whispered holding onto Mal's hug.

"Goodbye guys. Goodbye." Mike whispered as he faded away in silence. But before he can fully disappear Mike said one thing to Mal.

"Mal I love you." Mike whispered smiling one last time, as he disappeared from Mal's hug.

Mal gasped when Mike was gone. Gone for good. Mal then started crying, while the other personalities cried as well.

Their friend Mike was gone. He protected them, they protected him, and now he's gone.


	15. Chapter 15: The Final Battle

My Best Friends 2: Dreams or Nightmares Chap. 15

**Well here is the next chapter. Also it's a happy ending to this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own**

Zoey and Cameron were watching the monitor that was tracking on Mike and the other personas and they saw something weird. "Cam what's that?" Zoey asked.

"Oh no." Cameron whispered. Cameron went to the monitor and saw what was happening.

"Cameron what's wrong?" Zoey asked again.

"One of the personalities died!" Cameron said.

Zoey gasped in fear worried for Mike now.

Back in the subconscious Mal was still crying over Mike, Chester just frowned and bowed his head, Svetlana was crying on Manitoba, who was also crying, and Vito had tears in his eyes.

Mal grabbed the cloth Mike gave him, the first day of their journey, and held it and cried on it. "This is all I have of you." Mal whispered sobbing.

Damien walked slowly to the personalities, however none of them move they just looked down, and cried for their fallen friend.

"Oh Mal." Damien said in a mocking tone going towards him.

"This is something you wished for, right Mike gone." Damien said again using his mocking tone. Mal did nothing but looked down his hair covering his eyes.

"All I was doing was trying to make your wish come true Mal." Damien said again in his mocking tone.

Damien tried to grab a hold of Mal to attack him, but Svetlana kicked Damien hard slamming him in the wall. Svetlana glared, with tears showing in her eyes.

When Damien got up he saw Chester, Svetlana, Vito, and Manitoba glaring at him. Just then, the personalities started to fight Damien. Mal was just on the ground still crying however, he then saw all the personalities fighting and beating Damien.

Mal had tears in his eyes, and he knew he wanted to defeat, no kill Damien for what he did, while the personalities where fighting him Mal looked at what's left of the nightmare clouds. Mal closed his eyes, and try to see which Nightmare could stop Damien for good.

Damien was now on the ground really bruised, he tried to use his attack, but they weren't working. "What? My power." Damien said surprised.

"You Dingo you wasted all your power on our best friend." Manitoba said smirking knowing Damien is going to loose.

Mal opened his eyes, and glared. "Manitoba lasso!" Mal yelled. Manitoba was surprised, but he knew Mal had a plan. Manitoba nodded, and threw his lasso to Mal. Mal then uses the lasso, just like Manitoba would, and grabbed the Nightmare cloud he found.

Mal then threw it to Damien, and it hit him straight on. After the smoke cleared Damien was fading, but in a black color, instead of white. Damien then saw Mal with the other personalities glaring at him, knowing the fight is over.

"Wait you guys. I'm a part of you too. I didn't mean to kill Mike really." Damien said begging for mercy.

The personalities just shook their heads, and Mal glared. "No Damien you never been a part of us." Mal said.

Damien saw that he was fully gone. "No! No!" Damien screamed until he was gone for good.

"He's gone now." Vito whispered.

"Gone for good." Mal whispered. The personalities saw the rest of the nightmare clouds fading away and turning white. Just then one of the clouds came towards Mal.

"What's that?" Mal asked.

"It's a control cloud." Chester said. "Once you take it you're the new person in control." He explained.

Mal looked at the cloud, but he didn't want to take it. "No. Mike was the best person in control." Mal said.

"Mal you have to its Mike's wishes." Manitoba said.

"Yeah, but Mike was my friend, my best friend, he knew how to control the mind, and was good at it." Mal explained tears falling from his eyes again.

"All I want is for him is to come back." Mal whispered before crying again. The personalities cried as well, they knew this could have been how Mike felt when they disappeared.

When they where crying, a fading figure appeared from the control cloud, and it glowed, until it turned into Mike. Mike opened his eyes, and saw his personalities crying. Mike gave a small frown and walked slowly to Mal hugging him from behind.

"I'm here Mal." Mike whispered. Mal gasped and his eyes widen, the other personalities did as well. Mal looked behind him slowly and saw Mike smiling at him.

"Mike." Mal whispered wiping his eyes.

"It's me Mal, and I'm never leaving you again." Mike said.

Mal started to tear up and gave Mike a huge hug crying onto him some more.

"Mal don't cry I'm here." Mike said rubbing Mal's back.

"That's why I'm crying because you're here." Mal said as he and Mike stared at each other. The other personalities smiled, and they went to Mike as well.

"Mike!" Svetlana yelled as she hugged Mike as well.

"Svetlana." Mike said smiling.

"Hey mate." Manitoba said walking towards Mike.

"Yo it's a while buddy." Vito said rubbing Mike's hair, making Mike laugh.

Chester just smiled, as he just walked with the others to Mike. Mal smiled knowing Mike is all right.

After a few minutes of reuniting Mal noticed something. "Mike should you let Zoey know your ok?" Mal asked.

Mike was surprised, and knew now he is control again. Mike smiled, and then left to take control.

With Zoey and Cameron they heard Mike gasp, but stayed silent hoping it wasn't Damien. When Mike opened his eyes it was his own eyes.

"Mike." Zoey said.

Mike smiled. "Hey Zoey." Mike said with happiness. Cameron and Zoey smiled, and Zoey kissed Mike.

"Mike your ok." Zoey said.

"I'm going to tell you everything that happened Zoey." Mike said.

Mike told about the whole journey he had to Zoey and Cameron. They where sad he died, and that he came back was happy ending for them.

**Next chapter will be the last chapter to the story**


	16. Chapter 16: The End

My Best Friends 2: Dreams or Nightmares Chap. 16

**Well here it is guys the final chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own.**

A week after the whole Damien incident, Mike's mom, Cameron, and Zoey where back at Mike's therapist, just like the beginning of the story, only this time when Dr. Vicky came in she was smiling.

Mike's mom was surprised. "Well how is Mike now?" Mike's mom asked.

"I don't know how to say this, but better then he was last week." Dr. Vicky said. Cameron and Zoey smiled and winked at each other.

"Really how so." Mike's mom asked.

"Well some reason his personalities came back, and he's been doing better." Dr. Vicky said.

"Dr. Vicky is it ok to see Mike now?" Zoey asked getting up from her seat. Dr. Vicky smiled and nodded.

In Mike's room, Mike was looking at the scenery through the window of his room. Mike was smiling and sighing just then he heard the door open.

"Hey Mike." Cameron said smiling. Mike smiled back, and got away from the window, and walked to his mom and friends.

"Well come on honey we better get going." Mike's mom said. Mike smiled, and fallowed his mother and friends, so they can go home.

After taking Zoey and Cameron home, Mike and his mom then went home, and Mike ran straight to his room, so he can talk to his personas.

When Mike got to his subconscious he saw his personalities sitting down; Chester was sitting, Svetlana was reading, Manitoba was also reading, and Vito just like Chester was sitting down as well. The only person Mike didn't see was Mal.

"Guys where is Mal?" Mike asked.

"Mike he's in his room." Manitoba said. Mike smiled and ran to Mal's room, he was lucky to remember where it was. When Mike opened the door to Mal's room, he saw Mal taking a nap. Mike smiled, and walked to Mal's bed, and sat down.

Mike saw Mal, and smiled knowing now him and Mal are back to being friends again. Just then Mal started to wake up, and the first thing he saw was Mike. "Hey Mike." Mal whispered since he wasn't fully awake yet.

"Hey Mal. How did you sleep?" Mike asked getting closer to Mal.

"Ok." Mal replied as he yawned. Mike smiled, and the two laid back down staring at the ceiling.

"You know Mike. Where not kids anymore." Mal said. When Mal and Mike where little, they go into Mal's room and laid down, staring at the ceiling.

"I know, but we missed out on a lot, so we can just talk and you know talk." Mike said, making Mal chuckle a bit.

"Alright." Mal said. Mike smiled, and he and Mal got closer.

To start the conversation, Mike was digging through his pockets and found the wallet Manitoba gave him when they where going to invade Mal's tower. "Remember this picture Mal?" Mike asked as he showed Mal the picture making him smile.

"Oh yeah this was on your birthday." Mal said with a smile.

Mike giggled a bit. "I remembered when it was my birthday, you said it was your birthday too." Mike said which earned a laugh from him and Mal.

"Yeah because it was hard for me to celebrate my birthday on your birthday or the day I was created." Mal explained.

Mike smiled, and Mal smiled back. Later, Mike and Mal where just staring at the ceiling, until something popped up in Mal's head.

"Hey Mike." Mal said.

"Yeah." Mike replied.

"When you were dying, and you said you love me. Did you mean brotherly love or love like you and Zoey love?" Mal asked.

Mike smiled and hugged Mal. "I love you either way, but I mostly love you as a brother because you're a brother to me." Mike said. Mal smiled and got comfortable with Mike's hug.

"I love you Mike." Mal said smiling.

"I love you too Mal. You're always going to be My Best Friend." Mike replied.

Mal smiled as he and Mike just lay down for a bit. Just then someone knocked on the door. Mike and Mal got up and scooted away from each other so it won't look awkward.

"Come in." Mike called. Svetlana opened the door.

"Hey come on you two vere going to play some games." Svetlana said.

"I'll play." Mal said getting out of bed.

"I might pass I'm going to have to wake up soon, to have dinner, but incase you guys are still playing I'll play soon." Mike said.

"Ok." Svetlana said as she and Mal left. Mike closed his eyes, and woke up back in his room.

Mike looked around and saw he just took a nap for an hour. Mike stretched, Mike then saw a piece of paper on his desk. Mike was confused, but went to his desk, and saw a picture. It was a sketch of Mike and all his personalities together.

Mike then saw a note that came with the drawing. Mike then read the note:

Hey Mike,

I know we haven't seen you in a few weeks, but were here to tell you that we are never going to leave you again. We will always be a part of you, and we will be together till the end.

Love, Chester, Svetlana, Vito, Manitoba, and your best friend Mal.

Mike smiled at the short note, and took the picture frame of his old picture he made, and replaced it with the new one that was made by his personas. He kept the old picture under his pillow, and then went down stairs to eat dinner.

After dinner, Mike brushed his teeth and went back to bed, making Mike go back to the subconscious. When Mike got there he saw a crown on the ground in front of him. Mike saw the crown, and brought it with him, not knowing this was the crown Damien was going to use to control.

When Mike got to see his personalities, the personalities stopped and stared at him. "Mike, where did you find that?" Manitoba asked.

"I don't know?" Mike said. Mike just threw away the crown, and crown dissolved disappearing for good.

"Vell did you get the note?" Svetlana asked.

Mike smiled, and Svetlana hugged him. "Well come on you guys. I said I would play when I come back, so come on." Mike said. The personalities smiled, as they ran off and played.

Mike was happy now his friends were back, and there was no more evil everything was in piece. As they played Mike and Mal hugged each other. "Mike never leave me again." Mal whispered.

"I won't Mal. I won't." Mike whispered back.

**Well that's it guys. I will miss working on this story too, but I have plenty more coming soon, even 2 Mike and Mal stories. **

**Also please check out and review my new story Puella Magi Frances Magica**

**Hope everyone has a Happy New Year!**


End file.
